There is an already known game system where a game is executed with a virtual player of CPU as a game system where, even if a real opponent player does not exist, a quasi game can be executed with a virtual player (refer to e.g. a patent document 1). There is also an already known game system where a virtual player attends based on play history information of other players obtained from other game terminals or a server (refer to e.g. a patent document 2).    Patent Document 1: Patent Publication No. 4019101    Patent Document 2: Patent Publication No. 3824617